Going Back Into Reflections!
by pokemonfan2002
Summary: Ash, Serena, and Thomas (an OC) meet up and go to the Mirror Kanto Region where things are a little different!
1. Previous Knowledge Brought Forth!

**NOTE: I don't own Pokemon. It is owned by GameFreak, Nintendo, Creatures Inc. an TPCi.**

 **Chapter 1 - Previous Knowledge Brought Forth!**

Upon return from Kanto from Kalos with Serena, He and Serena decide to travel to Pallet Town from Vermilion City

. "Ah! Pallet Town! The first steps in my journey to becoming a Pokemon Master!" said Ash smiling. "So, this the place you began your journey!" said Serena.

"Ash" said a young man about 19 standing around 5' 4". This was Thomas, Professor Sycamore's son who had traveled with his father to Kanto. "

Hey Thomas" said Ash "Great to see you again" "My father and I travelled here from Cyllage City by boat, our plane was under repairs." Thomas said. "My father and Professor Oak are at his research lab because of a Pokemon Scientist Convention being held in Viridian City but only people over 21 are allowed to go." Thomas explained. "

Really?" said Ash. Thomas nodded his head. "However, I think you go visit your mom first. Why not introduce her to Serena first before you head to Oak's Place!" After Ash introduced his mom to Serena and Thomas,

They headed to Oak's lab. "So good to see you again, Ash and it is a pleasure to see Serena's face after many years!" Oak said. "Wasn't his hair originally brown when I first saw him?" Serena asked "Why, Yes it was!" Oak exclaimed.

"Anyways, we sent Thomas to go get you." Sycamore said who turned his head and asked Ash "Ash, Did you happen to actually jump into one of Reflection Cave's Crystals?" Ash and Serena looked quite surprised by this inquiry, Ash finally spoke up and said "To tell you the truth, I did, I was traveling en route to Shalour City for my third gym battle with Korrina! Somebody's hand popped out and grabbed Pikachu. So I jump into the mirror and the people I was travelling with acted the opposite of their normal selves. After a battle with a weird version of Serena, my counterpart emerged with my Pikachu. We battled off Team Rocket with our Hawlucha. Then, I had to go back in the crystal to get to my universe."

"Interesting" Sycamore said. "Thomas went back to Reflection Cave after you left and found one of the crystals shattered and…." "I was questioning using science to not only get back there" Thomas said "... and extending the amount of time you can spend there." "Great Idea!" Said Ash. He knew that this was taking risks for but Serena was unsure. "Come on, Let's go!" He said. Soon, They arrived at a mysterious arch. "This…. is the MirrorGateway2015." Thomas said.

"It allows us to go to the mirror world by using the mystical energy from one of the reflective crystals from the cave." "I'd have to admit he is quite a smart lad" Oak said. "Time to power on!" Thomas yelled. Serena, Ash, Professors Oak and Sycamore were surprised as the crystal did activate the portal. "ALRIGHT!" Ash yelled. Thomas threw off his lab coat. He was wearing a white hat which tilted, silver vest with a white short sleeved shirt, grey pants and sneakers. Professor Oak handed Thomas his old blue Sinnoh Pokedex with Unova and Kalos Pokemon and Sycamore handed Ash and Serena their Kalos Pokedexes. "Take these. These devices are to make you stable after sunset" Thomas said. "I will also be bringing a special device that allows us to go back to our universe." "You ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika" said Pikachu. "Alright, Let's go!" Thomas said. They walked towards the portal and proceeded to enter. After the portal closed. "I hope they'll be OK." Sycamore said concerned.

 _Don't forget to rate and review! :D_


	2. Chapter 1 and a half: Authors Note!

If anybody is reading this, I will be updating the chapters monthly!

But.. As a reward, I will post chapter 2 tomorrow!

Thank You


	3. Mirror, Mirror on The Fall!

It was not too long before they emerged. They look around the lab, it was covered cobwebs. "This place looks deserted" Ash said. "... and creepy." Serena remarked.

They turned around to see Professor Oak but this Oak was giving them a very nasty glare had a jacket with a red-letter O on it. "My lab…." he snarled "IS NO PLACE FOR CHILDREN! GET OUT!" He pushed a red button on the side and they fell through, screaming along the way. They popped outside the doors. "That was mean of him" said Serena. "That's not like him." Ash said.

"HEY ASH!" a voice yelled. I was none other than Mirror Serena. "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT OAK'S LAIR IS DANGEROUS! Wait, You're that Ash from the other world! Who's that?! She looks like me but isn't!" Mirror Serena yelled. "Oak's Lair?" said Ash. "Oak is a really, really big meanie!" said Mirror Ash popping out from Serena's back. "Interesting" Thomas inquired, thinking about it for a moment. "So, that's Mirror Prof. Oak we saw." "Correct!" shouted Mirror Serena

"Some say he used to be the Champion of Kanto, he specialized in mainly poison-type pokemon!" "Wow, that's very interesting" said Ash and Serena together. "So you want to travel with us?" Mirror Serena said to Ash. "Of course! What are you going for in Mirror Kanto?" Asked Ash. "The Mirror Kanto League" Mirror Serena said. "It's what I ALWAYS do!" "Brock of this world's Pewter City studies Water-type Pokemon...Agh!" Thomas who was captured in a net. "Ah!" everyone screamed. It was Team Rocket only they looked very weird. "You're under arrest for your various crimes!" said a red-headed woman putting handcuffs on him. "But Jessie, he look nothing like the one on the sign!" said a blue-haired man. "Are these the two you call "Team Rocket"." asked Ash. "You said it. This man is under arrest for theft, murder, pirating and other illegal activity. He was last noted for doing public crimes and stuff." said Mirror Jessie, sternly. "THAT WASN'T ME" Thomas yelled, visibly upset. "Tell that to our boss!" said Mirror Meowth, angrily. Then, Thomas said "Oh, really, Then what are you going to tell the boss when when there is no clear evidence to back up your claim. How is he going to believe you? Are you going to make fake evidence to say I'm the criminal? He probably going to laugh at and say try again." "Huh" said the Mirror Team Rocket, looking confused. "Oh, I get it!" said Serena. "He used logical reasoning to avoid getting captured." "We're sorry we got you confused." said Mirror Team Rocket, apologizing. "It's OK" Thomas said, shrugging it off. A young man who looked very criminal-like hiding in the bushes. "Dem Team Rocket guyses are gonna find me out!" he said and walked away. After Mirror Team Rocket left, They decided to go to Mirror Pewter City where Serena was await her first Mirror Kanto Gym Battle. We had just gotten to Mirror Viridian City, when we had got there, The city was quite beautiful. "This place is quite beautiful" said Ash. "In case you didn't know we have broken the fourth wall twice" said Thomas. They entered the city with no idea that somebody was watching. "Is everything OK?" asked a female voice. "No.. Those kids are from another universe. I am deeply concerned." said a familiar man.


	4. Chapter 2 and a Half: another notice!

Might take me a while to do the new chapter! Please be patient! 'k


End file.
